Ronald Potter/Relationships
Ronald Potter the teapot is a very sociable person. As a crowd person, he is mostly neutral or friendly to everyone. Only major relationships or relationships with main/major characters are shown in this article. Ronald and all his best friends attend the same class, a different class from Gumball and Darwin's own. Best Friends Sticky Planesfield Sticky is one of Ronald's friends. Ronald considers Sticky as his smartest "best bud" and counts on him for help on his schoolwork and assignments. He also usually hangs out with Sticky and friends out in the schoolyard or in the cafeteria. In "The Shootout," Ronald compliments Sticky's dedication to his schoolwork when Sticky agrees to join them in a paintball shootout, but only after he finishes all his work. Ronald also gives his support to Sticky when Sticky goes to confess his feelings to Teri in "The Doppelgänger." Walter Waters " when they bring Sticky to the infirmary.]] Walter is another friend of Ronald's. Ronald and Walter don't interact much amongst the five but are still greet friends. They usually hang out at school. Ronald also respects Walter highly and considers him trustworthy and a good strategist. Matt Ruggies Matt is one of Ronald's best friends. By both being talkative, they became naturally friends. They like to play sports and talk with each other a lot. The are also the most prone into getting to arguments, both petty or serious. Despite this, they are still very good friends. Lewis Grover Lewis is one of Ronald's best friends. Ronald befriends him in "The Watermelon." They usually hang out together with friends but don't speak much to each other. At times when they do though, usually Ronald talks the most amongst both of them. Ronald likes speaking to Lewis, and considers Lewis another trustworthy friend. Other Friends Gumball ."]] Amongst the five, Gumball and Lewis have interacted greatly. This is mostly because Ronald is prone to interacting much with other students from other classes when he's not hanging out with his best friends. In "The Watermelon," Ronald along with Matt, Sticky and Walter rely on Gumball and Darwin on bringing cake ingredients to bake a cake for Lewis. In "The Doppelgänger," Gumball interrogates Ronald and friends, then enlists his help with their search for Clayton. In "The Teapot" (where Ronald has his first major role alone with Gumball and Darwin), Gumball vigorously persuades Ronald not to tell anyone about a vital secret of his (an "incident" involving Masami). Ronald unconditionally agrees and even promises. Even though he is given lots of ice cream, pestered mercilessly and nearly smashed to pieces by Gumball, he still considers Gumball as a friend (although this may be because he loses some of his memory later). But even before he loses his memory, Ronald still keeps true to his promise. Later in the episode, Gumball apologizes to Ronald about causing him too much trouble, and Ronald finally earns Gumball's trust. Darwin Darwin and Ronald first interact majorly in "The Watermelon" where he and friends rely on Darwin and his brother on brining cake supplies. In "The Doppelgänger," Ronald and his friends work with Gumball and Darwin after being interrogated. In "The Teapot," Darwin considers Gumball's actions in persuading Ronald not to tell about his "incident" too overboard. He also shows concern for Ronald after Gumball unintentionally sends him in the infirmary. Eggheads Though not interacting much with them, Ronald and the Eggheads are fairly good friends. In "The Teapot," Ronald gains their approval and they welcome him to their "club". Category:Fanon